


What Haunts Our Heads When Ghosts Say Goodnight

by Radenierafire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt is suprisingly good at helping Jaskier through nightmares, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier is still figuring it all out, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radenierafire/pseuds/Radenierafire
Summary: katekarnage7 sent:"Welcome to the cult, my dear! I’m glad to see some new writers on here. If you’re interested in prompts, may I humbly suggest Geraskier but one of the boys has nightmares and the other wants to comfort them but doesn’t know how? ❤️"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778863
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	What Haunts Our Heads When Ghosts Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hop over to tumblr and send me a prompt at iguessiwritethingsnow! I'll continue to bring them over here as well. Just for convenience!

Geralt is surprisingly good at comforting Jaskier when he wakes up from nightmares. Despite his gruff demeanor, when the bard bolts upright and looks around the room for threats that aren’t there, Geralt always seems to know what to do. He’s intuitive about when to reach out, and gently wrap his hands around Jaskier’s biceps. When to pull Jaskier into his lap and gently press kisses over his warm skin to melt away the tension in his body. Over his face, his shoulders, his chest. Geralt always knows when to instigate something more to serve as a distraction, and when to keep things light. Soft affection helped bring Jaskier back to the present.

On the contrary, Geralt always seems to know when Jaskier doesn’t want to be touched. Doesn’t want to be held. Geralt somehow always has hot tea off to the side, ready and waiting for Jaskier to drink it and soothe his throat. (One would think the strain from silent screaming would be far less than that of making noise, but Jaskier’s throat was always dry and raw when he woke.) Next to the cup of tea is usually a large tankard of ale, for when Jaskier needs something substantially more relaxing.

Yes, despite his reputation for being rather emotionally stunted, if there is one thing Geralt knows how to do it is guide someone through dealing with trauma. (Though he is far better at the guidance than the practice itself.) Perhaps not in so many words, often without using any at all, but it is a skill he’s acquired over the years. A skill that Jaskier is rather grateful for. Despite being rather in tune with his emotions he still doesn’t quite know how to deal with the ones that are harsh and angry and daunting. He knows how to feel them, even knows how to label them, but how to escape them when they threaten to fill his mind and drown his sanity? When his sleep is plagued with memories of his father, or prophecies of a violent untimely death for the love of his life? Jaskier hardly knows how to pull himself out of it before he can no longer breathe in anything but panic. 

Somehow, Geralt always reaches in and lifts Jaskier out of the pool of his own anguish. 

They even had a system for when Jaskier was afraid of being alone, but couldn’t stand touch. A reference to their first meeting which served to remind him of something good, ground him in the moment, and comfort him. Geralt would reach out and tap Jaskier’s knee three times.  _ Three words or less . . .  _ He kept a constant three syllable beat until Jaskier could think again. Each tap an unsaid word.  _ They. Aren’t. Real. _

Jaskier is so eternally grateful.

It’s not a favor Jaskier has ever really been able to return, as Geralt does not really have need to sleep. Instead, he offers his watch while Geralt meditates. It is not quite the same. Jaskier stands to warn Geralt of physical threats, in contrast to the way that Geralt protects Jaskier from the ones in his own mind. Yet, it is a small way for the bard to show Geralt his gratitude. A subtle thank you despite subtly being far from Jaskier’s forte.

Still, Jaskier had resigned himself to the knowledge that subtly would have to suffice until one night. A night in which he learned that he was far from prepared to provide the same service for his dear witcher . . . 

Jaskier rolled over and slung his arm over Geralt’s chest. At least, he tried to. His hand flopped ungracefully against the bed, sheets cool and lonely in the dark of the night. He slowly cracked an eye open to see that there was no one with him. Even if Geralt did not sleep, he often laid with Jaskier while the bard tucked in for the night. His absence was noticed, and it bothered Jaskier substantially. He slowly pushed himself up and glanced around the room. His eyes finally fell on Geralt sitting in front of the door. 

“Ger?” Jaskier asked quietly. He was met with silence. He slipped to the side of the bed and sat with his legs hanging above the cool floor. He was hesitant to step onto the frozen floor, there was no fire started, but Geralt’s posture worried him. 

Carefully he set his feet down and stood up. He kept his blanket wound tightly over his shoulders, trying to glance around to see Geralt’s face. “Geralt?” He tried again. 

More silence.

Jaskier replayed their evening in his mind, nothing particularly eventful had happened. Geralt had finished a contract, came back to the inn. He even seemed in a good mood, and when he’d shared the events of his contract with Jaskier he’d used  _ details _ ! Of course, Jaskier had helped him undress and get into the tub they’d been provided. While Geralt laid and relaxed, Jaskier cleaned his armor and set it off to the side. Then he walked over to the tub and sat behind it, gently washing Geralt’s hair. 

Perhaps the most eventful aspect of the night was when Jaskier’s hands wandered over Geralt’s bare skin in the tub and the witcher pulled him in, clothes and all. Geralt muttered something about Jaskier being a tease, and they both gave into the moment.They laid together in the awkward space of the tub, with the warmth of the water splashing about. After that heated display, they both dried, got dressed, and ate dinner. It wasn’t long before they climbed into bed together. 

Jaskier had thought that Geralt would lay there long enough for Jaskier to fall asleep before perching at the end of the bed and meditating, but Geralt surprised him. Instead, he carefully wrapped his arms around Jaskier and closed his eyes. Jaskier recognized as Geralt’s breathing slowed and he allowed a genuine sleep to settle over him. Jaskier was quick to follow. 

So why, on Melitele’s life, was Geralt stiff as a sword, staring at their closed door?

“My dear heart, what’s got you-” He started.

Geralt snarled, voice barely a grumble in his chest as he growled lowly at Jaskier. He didn’t turn to look. He didn’t snap at Jaskier or tell him to fuck off like he usually did . . . Jaskier was sort of at a loss. 

He carefully walked over to where Geralt was sitting and sat down opposite him, leaning against the wall beside the door. “Hey.” He said quietly. Geralt’s eyes didn’t leave the door, but now that Jaskier could see how thin his pupils were he realized that Geralt was hardly even present. Whatever danger had him this defensive had all of his attention. Jaskier took a slow breath. “Sweetheart . . . can you tell me what is worrying you? So that I can help?” He asked quietly.

Geralt didn’t look away. Or rather, Jaskier was fairly certain that Geralt couldn’t look away. However, out of the corner of his eye he saw Geralt’s hand move. Three short taps. 

“They aren’t real?” Jaskier breathed and tilted his head. It took him a moment, but eventually he realized what was happening. He realized and his eyes widened some, “The things bothering you. They aren’t real.” He said. “You- had a nightmare?” He clarified.

Three more taps.

Okay. That was assurance enough at least that they were not in immediate danger, and some of the dread in Jaskier’s stomach lessened. Though most of it stayed firmly in place, because Geralt was still sitting so rigid and uncomfortably. Jaskier nodded slowly and tried to think. He wanted to say or do something that would help . . . he didn’t know how to. 

“I can’t imagine what plagues your mind at night, clearly you’ve had enough life that there is a variety of dark to choose from-” He started, aiming to comfort Geralt with his words. Clearly they were the wrong words though, as Geralt flinched almost imperceptibly. Jaskier clamped his mouth shut and tried for a different approach. “Alright . . . come on now, love. Let’s get back in bed.” He said.

Jaskier stood and carefully tucked a hand around Geralt’s arm, gently pulling up. The snarling returned and Jaskier’s hand removed itself before he even thought about it. When he recognized the fear in his chest he felt guilty, he was never afraid of Geralt- but then he realized that it wasn’t directed at Geralt but for. He was afraid that Geralt was hurt. Afraid that he’d make it worse. Afraid that Geralt would drown in his own mind the way Jaskier could. Terrified that he wouldn’t be able to help pull Geralt from it the way that Geralt did for him. 

He forced himself to take a slow breath and he cleared his throat. Panicking would do neither of them any good. He would think about this the way that Geralt often did. Logically. Pragmatically. Geralt was afraid of whatever his mind had conjured. Though he knew it wasn’t real, he couldn’t let his guard down and he had placed himself between Jaskier and the door. Just in case. So, Jaskier carefully walked behind Geralt. He settled himself down, sitting behind the witcher carefully. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s waist from behind and leaned up against him, chest to back. It was a loose hold. One Geralt could get out of, if he needed to, but an affectionate one to let Geralt know that Jaskier was right here. Safe. 

Then, while one hand mindlessly traced calming shapes against Geralt’s firm chest, Jaskier tapped in threes each time Geralt’s heart beat.  _ They. Aren’t. Real.  _ He was glad to notice that the frequency slowed down as Geralt seemed to settle against him. Just enough that Geralt was no longer rigid and uncomfortable, but certainly not calm. 

So they sat. Well through the night, until the day brought a light to shine on anything trying to hide in the shadows. They sat together, Geralt never looking from the door, until the sound of clatter from downstairs filled the hollow silence. They sat until Geralt’s back slowly straightened and for the first time in hours Jaskier heard him take a full deep breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Geralt breathed, breaking the pattern so carefully created. 

Jaskier shifted and hooked his head over Geralt’s shoulder to get a better look at his face. He didn’t look away from the door, but he seemed far more present than before. Jaskier shook his head, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He assured immediately, “You may apologize if you feel the urge to, but rest assured any grievance you feel you’ve committed is forgiven.” He said swiftly.

Geralt didn’t move. “You must be sore. Sitting like that.”

The observation was not wrong, but Jaskier couldn’t read Geralt’s expression. He bit the inside of his cheek and ducked his face, pressing his forehead against Geralt’s shoulder. “I uh- Wasn’t sure what to do. How to help. Usually we are in the opposite situation and I just wanted to show you that I was right there- that I was protected- that I loved you-” He tried to explain. “If it was not what you needed I understand and I am sorry, you should certainly tell me what I could do in the future-”

“Little lark.” Geralt said tightly. 

Jaskier’s voice caught and he nodded his acknowledgement. “Yes?”

Geralt turned to look over his shoulder, “It helped. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, nothing I write is ever beta'd so. -\\(0.0)/-  
> Psst. Go listen to Robert Hallow and The Holy Men


End file.
